


and we'll defy

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bartender Derek, College Student Peter, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: When Peter meets Chris for the first time he’s immediately confused. He prides himself in knowing exactly who someone is at first contact. Observes their mannerisms, listens to how they talk, how they act around others. It’s surprisingly easy to discern entitled, bossy alphas from long-suffering, tired-of-your-alpha-shit omegas.





	and we'll defy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocoslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/gifts).



> long ago this has been for a prompt from Cocoslash.

When Peter meets Chris for the first time he’s immediately confused. He prides himself in knowing exactly who someone is at first contact. Observes their mannerisms, listens to how they talk, how they act around others. It’s surprisingly easy to discern entitled, bossy alphas from long-suffering, tired-of-your-alpha-shit omegas.

 

But no matter how closely he watches, he can't pinpoint Chris at all.

 

And Peter hates not knowing things almost as much as being wrong.

 

It’s almost subconscious, the way he gravitates towards Chris. The man is older, a bartender at a place Peter and his college friends frequent on Friday nights, and somehow Peter finds himself lingering at the bar. He’s cocky and loud, demands attention as if he was born entitled to it. Behaves as who he feels instead of who he was born as, and it seems to work.

 

Chris seems to be humoring him which might be par to the line of work if not for the indulgent, almost amused smiles Peter catches from the corner of his eye.

 

Peter never outwardly asks what he wonders. Are you an alpha or an omega? Do you give as good as you get? Or are you used to just taking what you need? Do you only give?

 

Chris seems like both and none at all.

 

He seems to be brash one moment, almost vicious when he’s angry at a patron too daring with the staff. The next he’s mellow, pleased to help you however he can. And Peter gets, like no one else, how it is to be not the way one is supposed to be. But he’s never met a person above the distinction.

 

Peter gets too direct sometimes, frustration evident in his questions, and doesn’t succumb to the power of Chris’ glares by force of sheer will only. An upset Chris is a surly one, he’ll hold a grudge and won’t serve you the drinks you order for the whole night.

 

Peter accepts the punishment with grace and a teasing smirk.

 

“Look, kid,” Chris says one evening, after an hour spent torn between annoyance and amusement, “you’re not the first one trying to play this game with me and you won’t be the last. But no matter what you try, you won’t get what you want out if it, so you might want to give it a rest.”

 

Peter can accept that, would accept that, but then Chris does the unthinkable and says:

 

“You’re a bright omega, you shouldn’t be spending all your free time hanging around the bar.”

 

And Peter isn’t sorry for the bottle he throws at the bar.

 

He liked Chris. He still does. The man is fit, has arms that could hold Peter up. Or down. Eyes the kind of blue that pierce right through you. But his words strike too, a chord that Peter had to listen to too many times before.

 

Peter tries, but he knows he still doesn’t look it. Doesn’t have the body alpha’s do: the bulky muscles, the firm build. The stance and the voice are not enough to get him where he’s meant to be.

 

_ Omegas don’t behave like that! _

 

_ No alpha will want you if you don’t learn humility! _

 

_ That’s not a very omega thing to do. _

 

_ A pretty omega like you— _

 

And Peter’s not! He’s not the omega he was born looking as. He’s not who they all want him to be! He’s his own and no matter how fond he is of Chris,  _ that _ kind of treatment is not something he can stand.

 

He doesn’t go back to the bar for a week, then another. Three pass and he admits to himself he misses certain things. But his hatred for the others keeps him away.

 

Then Chris finds his way to his door.

 

“What the hell do you want?” he spits when Chris refuses to take his foot away so he can slam the door shut.

 

“To make things right,” Chris replies after a sigh, like he knew this was coming yet hoped otherwise, “And apologize.”

 

Peter waits with arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrow arched and lips a thin line.

 

Chris sighs again.

 

“I’m sorry. I assumed and labeled you wrong. That was awful of me and I should know better. Especially since I know exactly how something like that hurts.”

 

Peter drops his arms at that, instantly curious. Asks, “What do you mean?”

 

“Do you know what a beta is?”

 

Peter’s eyes widen in comprehension.

 

“Yes,” Chris laugh, though it rings a bit hollow, “A beta is between alpha and omega on the spectrum and it’s not exactly rare, but people are so stuck on the idea of the world being black and white that they often forget the world is brightly colored. Sometimes I feel like both, sometimes more like one than the other, but all the while I’m neither. And that’s why I should have known better than to assume who you are, Peter.”

 

Peter nods, mollified, a bit guilty, too. But he doesn’t apologize exactly.

 

“Do you want to come in?” is what he says instead.

 

Chris laughs, but shakes his head. “My shift starts soon. Maybe another time.”

 

It’s not a rejection and Peter takes it for the promise it’s meant to be.

 

\--

 

Things don’t change right away after that, but they see each other more. Chris seems cautious, whether because of the age gap, or the fact that they’re both already a controversy on their own. Peter isn’t sure.

 

But he’s greedy and he doesn’t play safe when he knows he can get what he wants with the slightest push.

 

They’re sitting close on a couch one evening, not exactly watching the movie they met to see, too aware of the tension between them.

 

Peter keeps catching glimpses of Chris looking at him in a way that makes something in Peter's gut twist, heart beating ridiculously fast and hands itch to touch. It seems like the perfect moment, like Chris will finally breach the space between them and kiss Peter.

 

He even leans in a little and Peter has to force his eyes to remain open. Which is why he sees the exact moment that Chris panics and backs out, and chases after him to catch him in an almost violent kiss.

 

Screw colors and expectations, appearances and voices they don’t speak. He’d rather just fuck Chris.


End file.
